


Evacuated

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: A gas leak evacuates Catra and Adora into the cold, where they strike up a friendship with their neighbours
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Place of Our Own [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511849
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little light-hearted thing to go inbetween the more drama heavy stories

Winter had hit the city of Etheria in full force. The once-mild evenings had given way to clear, frosty nights. The darkness was encroaching ever more on the daylight, sunset going from 7pm to 6, to 5. Adora had even turned the heating on – reluctantly, as she was concerned about their electricity bill, but Catra felt the cold a lot more than she did, and the brunette moaned constantly about being cold. For Catra, the apartment’s underfloor heating was the greatest thing she had ever experienced. Most evenings, she would find a warm spot on the floor curl up on top of it, something Adora found incredibly cute and would often tease the girl about, but the teasing was a small price to pay to not be cold.

This particular evening was one of the coldest of the year. According to Adora’s phone, the outside temperature was barely above freezing, and only predicted to get chillier overnight. She felt extremely glad to be inside as she sat watching a film in the warmth of their apartment. Catra had already gone to bed and was reading underneath several blankets.

The sound of someone banging on their door startled them both. They weren’t expecting anyone, and assumed someone had just got the wrong apartment and would realise in a few moments. Catra reasoned that as she was in bed, she wouldn’t be moving for anyone, whilst Adora turned the volume down on the television to wait for their visitor to go away. The knocking was insistent, however, and it became clear to Adora that she would need to go and make this person see that they had the wrong address. She paused her film and strode purposefully down the hallway, rehearsing in her head how best to tell the person to go away. Looking through the peephole, Adora saw a man she did not recognise, dressed in a purple fleece that had a logo she couldn’t quite make out on it. She carefully opened the door, “Hello?”

“Hi, I’m from Etherian Gas Networks,” the man lifted an identity card from the lanyard around his neck and held it near the girl’s face. Adora inspected it with a nod, “There’s been a gas leak in the building and we need everyone to evacuate as a precaution.”

“Wow, okay,” Adora slowly processed what she’d been told, “Give me a couple of minutes and we’ll be out.”

The man smiled and moved on to the apartment across the hall as Adora let the door shut and went into the bedroom to tell Catra what was happening. Five minutes later, they were stood in the car park outside their block, along with a dozen or so other residents who had been wrenched from their evenings.

“I’m freezing, Adora,” Catra huddled next to her girlfriend, shivering with the cold.

“Well you were the one who came outside in just a t-shirt and shorts in the middle of winter.”

“I was in bed!” she protested loudly, “Now I’m out here freezing my tits off!”

“Well let me keep them on you!” the sound of a man’s voice behind them stopped them both in their tracks, “You can come and sit in my car.”

Both girls looked at him. He was a little older than they were, with a messy mop of dark hair on his head, and a rather magnificent moustache taking centre place on his face. Unlike Catra, he was well wrapped up in a thick blue coat.

“Oh…” Adora stuttered, a little nervous about the invitation to get in a car with a strange man, “Thank you?”

“Sorry, my lady,” he bowed dramatically, “I should introduce myself. My name is Seahawk!”

Catra burst into laughter, “Hah, no way is that your name. Seahawk, seriously?”

“No, it’s Derek,” he replied quietly, “But you may call me… SEAHAWK!”

“Yeah, I can see why you want a different name,” smirked the girl, getting a light slap on her arm from her girlfriend.

“Well okay, _Seahawk,_” Adora giggled, “I’m Adora and this is Catra. And yes, we would like to sit in your car if you promise not to abduct us.”

He put his hand over his heart, “On my honour, I will not abduct you.”

“Good enough for me.”

“ONWARD!” Seahawk shouted, taking hold of Adora’s arm, “To the Dragon’s Daughter III! We will make our own ADVENTURE!”

Catra squinted at him, “Is that some kind of weird pickup line? Because that isn’t going to work. Adora gay. Adora _real _gay.”

Seahawk gasped, “Not at all. The Dragon’s Daughter III is the name of my mighty vessel.”

“You mean ‘car’, right?” Catra frowned, “And why three? What happened to one and two?”

“They went up in flames,” he closed his eyes, wiping away an imaginary tear.

“Shit. Someone torched them?”

“No, I forgot to put coolant in the engine and they overheated. But they did it in style, as befitting a man of adventure such as myself. Anyway, here she is!” he gestured towards a small silver car whilst beaming proudly.

A young woman with long, electric blue hair was sat in the passenger seat looking at her phone. She jumped when Seahawk knocked on the window, “Fuck me, where did you come from… and who the fuck are they?”

“They live in our building and I said they could sit in the car to keep warm. This is Dora, and this is Ketrina-“

“Adora and Catra,” the brunette corrected.

“I’m sure that’s what I said. Anyway, ladies, meet the one person who could tame this adventurous heart. My lovely, beautiful, fantastic Mermista!”

Mermista waved half-heartedly at them, rolling her eyes, “Go on, get in.”

Adora opened the rear door and helped Catra into the car, before climbing in after. The heater had been running for a little while, so the interior was beautifully warm. She started to be able to feel her hands after just a few seconds, audibly sighing with relief. Her girlfriend helped her to warm up by wrapping Catra’s hands with her own.

“Are you wearing shorts? The fuck? It’s like…freezing…” Mermista sneered, looking the girl up and down.

“I was in bed! I didn’t plan to be outside!” the brunette growled slightly, before realising she should probably be a little more thankful to be in the warm, “Sorry, it’s the cold. We appreciate it.”

“His car,” she jerked her head towards Seahawk, “He can invite whoever the fuck he likes in. As long as he doesn’t blow this one up…”

The man twisted in his seat, looking back at Catra and Adora and putting an arm around Mermista, “I make no promises.”

Adora laughed, having been rather taken by Seahawk’s dramatic mannerisms and larger-than-life personality, “So…which apartment are you guys in?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Mermista’s tone was almost accusatory, and Catra found herself taking a liking to this girl. The slightly confrontational personality matched her own, something she started to admire.

“Just trying to make conversation,” the blonde held her hands up, “It’s fine if you don’t want to say.”

“Ughhh, conversation,” the blue-haired girl let out a long groan, “Fiiiiiine, we’re number 8.”

Catra opened her mouth wide in surprise, “Hey that’s directly underneath us! Oh…. Oh God, that’s _directly _underneath us.”

“Yup…”

Adora quickly changed tack, embarrassed that the conversation had become that awkward that quickly, “So… Seahawk… gotta be a story behind that name, right?”

He took a breath to explain, but was interrupted by his girlfriend cackling loudly, “You did the Seahawk thing again? Really?”

“I-“

“You know his name is actually Derek, right?”

Adora nodded, “Yeah, he said. But Seahawk is a much better name. How’d you come up with it? Are you a sailor or something?”

“HA,” Mermista reacted rather more loudly than she expected to, “The nearest he’s been to sailing is a pedal boat in the lake at Seaworthy Park.”

Seahawk looked almost disappointed, “I have the pirate spirit in me.”

“Well don’t drive us anywhere,” Catra snarked, “Last time Adora got in a car with someone who had a spirit in them, it was vodka and she was almost killed on the road outside Bright Moon.”

“Fuck, that was you?” Mermista’s eyes widened, “I read about that in the paper. That fancy girl, Lady Grim or whatever the fuck her name is. Should have locked her up if you ask me, posh bitch.”

Adora frowned, “That ‘posh bitch’ is my best friend. And we have both forgiven her.”

“Come on Adele, look at me,” the blue-haired girl gave a wry smile, “Do I look like I care?”

“Adora. And no…” the blonde sighed, before trying to get the conversation back on track, “So, we were talking about why you call yourself Seahawk?”

“Yes!” his eyes lit up, “Allow me to set the scene. Seaworthy, 2011…”

Mermista rolled her eyes and groaned, “It’s not as exciting as he’s making it out to be. He just likes to make an ass of himself in front of other people like this.”

“Yes, but I’m your ass, my darling,” Seahawk looked her in the eyes and gave her a quick kiss, breaking down her walls and eliciting a smile from the girl.

“That’s disgusting. But true.”

The man took a deep breath, “Seaworthy, 2011. I was just out of high school, a glint in my eye and a longing for adventure in my heart. I wanted to see the world - and living in one of the country’s biggest harbours it was clear to me where my destiny lay.”

“On a boat!” interjected Adora excitedly, a huge grin on her face

“On a boat!” Seahawk repeated with even more enthusiasm, “One day, I took a stroll down to the harbour to seek out my true calling. It was a beautiful summer’s day and I reached the gates of Seaworthy Port and said ‘I’m here for ADVENTURE!’”

The blonde leaned forward, eager for more, “And what did they say?”

“They said to me,” he drew a breath, “They said ‘excuse me sir, this is a secure area and you cannot be here’.”

Silence descended on them, Mermista and Catra both shaking their heads in disbelief while Adora seemed to have frozen with a bewildered look on her face. Everyone looked at her while they waited for the cogs in her head to click.

“I don’t… I don’t get it,” Adora stuttered, “How did that make you come up with the name Seahawk?”

“I saw it on a sign as I was walking home,” the man said quietly, “I think it was a company that makes luxury yachts. But it’s a cool name, right?”

“The coolest!” enthused Adora.

Catra tilted her head to the side, “That is literally the dumbest story I have ever heard.”

“Right?” Mermista agreed, her head buried in her hands.

Seahawk looked almost offended, “Well what about you? Do you have a better one?”

“My life is a non-stop soap opera,” the brunette replied flatly, “Seriously. I’ve been through shit you can’t even imagine.”

Her girlfriend felt uncomfortable. They’d only just met these people and she feared Catra was about to overshare her sordid past with them. Wanting to keep things light, she cut in with her own story.

“Let me tell you about how we met!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adora's turn to tell a story while they wait to be allowed back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so an apology for this one. I've been heavily working on the next part of the series and I kind of found this one a bit of a chore, so it's not actually that great. 
> 
> On the plus side, it does mean the next story arc has had a lot of time and love put into it.

“Ooh!” Seahawk enthused, “A love story!”

“Absolutely!” Adora’s excitement matched the man’s, “It was October 2017, at the start of my final year of university. My best friends, Glimmer and Bow, came out with me to our usual haunt, a student bar called Reflex. We used to go there most evenings, especially when they had one of their promotions on and we could get drunk as hell for not much money.”

“Nice,” Mermista nodded.

“Anyway, this one night we went in and they had this new person working the bar. And holy hell, she was beautiful,” Adora was animated as she told the tale, “Like, I could barely talk she was so pretty.”

Seahawk laughed heartily, “So it was love at first sight! It was like that with the stunning Mermista and I…”

“No it wasn’t,” the blue-haired pushed her boyfriend’s hand away, “I thought you were annoying.”

“And now you think I’m charming,” he beamed proudly. Mermista nodded with a sly smile spreading across her face.

Adora continued, “So yeah, I could hardly talk because her beauty was that impressive-“

“-also ‘cause you were bladdered,” Catra reminded her, nudging the girl’s shoulder gently.

“And that too. But the next day I couldn’t think about anything else. Bow and Glimmer were actually worried about me because I couldn’t concentrate on the lectures at Uni, they thought I was ill or something. So I had to tell them about this stunning girl at the bar.”

Her girlfriend spluttered into laughter, “Stunning? I was a mess back then… I worry about your taste in women, Adora.”

“Hey, you _were _stunning,” Adora pulled Catra close to her, planting a small kiss on the girl’s nose, “Still are.”

Mermista made an exaggerated gagging sound, “Can you not?”

“Anyway, Bow and Glimmer said we should go back to the bar that night and I should go talk to her. So I did, I was there as soon as they opened and I couldn’t believe my luck – she was right there. I started rehearsing what to say in my head as I walked over.”

“A chat up line!” Seahawk enthused loudly “Tell me, was it good? Did you break into her heart with a well-placed compliment? Or did you make her laugh with some witty repartee? Was there a big, bold declaration of LOVE!”

Adora brought her shoulders up, her face giving an innocent smile, “Not exactly…”

“I asked her what she wanted,” Catra took over the story, “And I believe her exact response was ‘uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh’.

“I told you, you were so good looking I forgot how to talk.”

“I think it’s ‘cause you’re a giant dork, but whatever.”

“Oh, I am,” Adora agreed, “But it wasn’t that this time. I had to let Glimmer step in and chat you up for me, pretty much.”

Catra giggled, “That was an experience I can’t forget. A rich, posh toff in a dive bar trying to compliment a complete mess so that she would go out with her best friend. Honestly, Glimmer has absolutely no idea what normal people talk about.”

“She’s a bit more worldly-wise now,” the blonde gently lowered her girlfriend to lie across her lap, absent-mindedly running her hand through the girl’s deep brown hair, “But yeah, she did try to start the conversation by talking about where you thought the best ski resorts were.”

“It’s Chamonix,” Mermista’s offhand comment stunned the other three into silence, “What…? _What?_ My parents thought they were posh.”

“Anyway, Glimmer somehow managed to convince Catra that I wasn’t a total idiot, so she came over and tried talking to me again. This time I was able to string a couple of words together and-“

“Barely,” Catra interrupted, leaning back across Adora’s leg, “I think I would quantify it as ‘gay spluttering’ rather than actual sentences.”

Her girlfriend giggled, “Okay, yeah. But I was coherent enough to give you my phone number, and you have no idea how much I hoped you would text me when I got home. It was a _lot_. And then you didn’t.”

“Because I didn’t think you’d want me when you realised what a mess I was,” the brunette sat up, looking at Seahawk and Mermista, “I have a dark past. I used to-“

An anxious Adora pulled her back, “They don’t need to know that right now, babe.”

“Oh we do, I love dark pasts,” Mermista’s attention had been regained, and she twisted around in the seat to hear.

“What about _my _dark past?” Seahawk gasped, “You never want to hear about that.”

“Yeah… you don’t have one.”

Her boyfriend sighed dejectedly, “No…”

“OK, I’ll tell you,” Catra quite enjoyed discussing it, as it reminded her of how far she had come, “I used to be in this gang, and… they’re going in.”

She received confused expressions from everyone else in the car, but pointed towards the front door of the apartment block where several residents were re-entering.

“I guess they fixed it,” Adora was relieved, “You can go back to bed now, Catra.”

“Oh thank God,” she opened the door, the vast difference of the outside temperature hitting her and making her shiver, “Shit, it’s cold. Bye!”

Without waiting for a response, Catra slammed the door shut and sprinted towards the entrance, disappearing into the corridor. Seahawk, Mermista and Adora exited the car and walked back together.

“It’s been wonderful to meet you both,” Adora said cheerfully. She had truly enjoyed their company, despite the unusual circumstances, “If you want to pop up for a coffee any time, you’d be welcome.”

“As are both of you!” the young man beamed a smile, “Right, Misty?”

Mermista growled slightly, “Yes, but call me Misty again and you’re never having children.”

“Whatever you say, Misty,” Seahawk giggled, holding the door open for the two young women. They climbed the stairs and said their goodbyes, Adora returning to her apartment content. A new friendship had been made.


End file.
